


Reap the whirlwind

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to title it that. I had to. Believe me.</p>
<p>A moment of repairs mid-battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reap the whirlwind

He touches his Lord with reverence. The wound is grave indeed to cause Galvatron to hesitate for even a moment, much less remove him from the field of battle entirely. Cyclonus does not linger tenderly over gashed plating and shattered struts. Gentle ministrations would be a hindrance and nuisance. There is a time and place for mindful care, but Lord Galvatron's battlefield is neither.

Cyclonus performs the most basic field repairs, welding supports along his Lord's thigh with a mind only to speed and strength. It is no matter that molten metal seeps into the tender, vulnerable places of his Lord's body - Galvatron has never paid heed to anything so mundane as _pain._ His Lord is impatient to return to the fight and Cyclonus can best serve him by making that return as swift as possible. So the welds are rough, the inner workings left exposed in favor of bracing struts, the solder left to drip silver tracks where it will. Galvatron's cannon hums its hunger beside Cyclonus' head.

The repairs take only moments but Galvatron lives only in the present. The time spent on repairs is eternity; in a moment, the battle will be all that exists. Cyclonus finishes the last weld and steps aside. It is like releasing a barely-banked storm - Galvatron strikes, wild uncontrollable plasma, and in a moment Cyclonus will roar in thunderously behind him.


End file.
